


(四)此时此夜难为情

by DarkBat



Series: 玲珑骰子安红豆 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 某天，一个脑子已经被吃掉的救世主终于没再骗教授上床（教授心里戏）





	(四)此时此夜难为情

幸福，是怎样的感受？

你不配得到爱。

在此之前，他曾得到的爱都被自己亲手推开，那么，这次呢？

……

“Sev，你有点低烧。”

“……”

“Sev，如果不想你可以说出来。”

很明显，某个脑子已经被吃掉的一年四季处于发情期的狮子难得想到了爱人和自己在某方面上的差距。

魔药教授只是将脸埋在被窝里面不发一言，也许红红的耳尖表露出snape先生只是害羞了，好吧，还有点不甘心。

梅林知道明明是一起做的，这个殷勤在一旁伺候的救世主还能傻笑着表达自己的关心，而他仿佛全身散了架似的，稍微移动一下便感到骨头嘎吱的响声，特别是后面某个部位还留有异物在里面冲撞的不舒服的感觉。

“Sev，你不需要一直容忍我胡来，虽然我有时候克制，但你知道，你实在是太诱人了，一想到你那该死的紧致，我就忍不住……”感觉到某个部位悄悄站立，救世主终于想对自己来个清水如泉了，“等等，Sev，我先去洗澡了，你今天先休息吧，我帮你代课。”

看着救世主猫着腰冲进了浴室，snape先生无语的同时也有一阵甜蜜。

他从未有过如此经历，也不知道，有那么一天，有人会因自己而无法克制欲望……真的，原以为一切都是奢望，但得到后，却惶然而不知如何行为。

说他是个懦夫也好。

他没有狮子那般勇敢，能将“爱”字诉诸口中。

有人说:“我不敢再对任何人倾其所有，因为我已不是孩子，我不想对方牵了我的手又转身不要我，我很害怕对方给了我希望又让我绝望。”

感同身受，却无法苟同。

于他而言，一句“我爱你”便是一个承诺，意味他的全部，无论是优点还是不堪，都将毫无遗漏展现给对方。他的自由，他的自尊，都将交付于对方，这对于一个十几年被掌控自由的双面间谍来说，这令他疑惑，令他不安。他不确定，这个选择的对错，因为每向前走一步，走过的路便会消失无踪。像是个认生胆小的惧光者，明明被送至眼前的温暖动摇不已，却还是死死抓住那可怜的所剩无几的坚持躲在自认为安全处。等到对方终于耗尽了耐心，离身而去，脚步前迈想抓住那人，却在接触外面一点阳光的时候又缩回角落，不发一言。

只能，眼睁睁地看着那人离去，看见他终于被刺目的光芒拢住消失不见，没有勇气挽留，害怕被灼伤。

猛的睁眼大口地呼气，环顾四周，寂静无声。

屋内一片黑暗，救世主见爱人熟睡，早已轻声离去，顺便布了个静音咒。

“harry……”

口中喃喃那个内心深处大喊无数次的语句，最终吐露于口的只有那个已经印刻到自己的生命中的人的名字。

Harry·Potter不只有Severus·Snape，但Severus·Snape只有Harry·Potter。

“I only have you.I……”

裹紧身上的被子，努力挽留枕边残有的救世主躺在身边的温暖，任由自己被黑暗所吞噬。

……

“Sev？先起来吃好晚饭好不好，乖~我先扶你起来~”

摸摸爱人的额头，似乎已经降到常温了，听Poppy说明天应该就会好了。

虽然原话是【没想到Harry教授也会犯这么低级的错误，幸好Snape教授底子好，只要你今晚不再折腾，他明天早上就能正常地去上课！】

被暴栗的额头还有疼痛的感觉，想到这，救世主真是既羞涩又心虚。

将睡得有些迷糊的爱人扶起，为爱人裹上暖和的外袍，正要准备去拿盘子，却被一只苍白的手攥紧了衣袍。

“别，别走，please……”

请不要离开他。

请对我说爱我。

请说出你永远不会离开。

请对我做出承诺。

如此，我会有勇气坦白:

I love you,Harry.

惊讶地看着那只手，在对方有些害怕胆小地松开之前紧紧抓住。

胸腔感到格外满胀。脑子已经有点不清醒的救世主对于爱人生病时的撒娇简直毫无抵抗力，他觉得现在简直可以去对抗十个伏地魔了！

“不走，我的Sev。我永远不会离开你。”

没有他的允许，他的教授也不能离开他。

挥挥魔杖飘来餐盘，诱人的香味唤起错过了中饭几乎睡了一个中午和下午的魔药教授的食欲。

只是，他的手被强制塞回温暖的被窝，未等Snape教授想明白该怎么吃饭，救世主已经非常殷勤叉着切好的肉块喂到嘴边。

“亲爱的Sev，乖，张嘴~”

恶狠狠地瞪着睁大绿眼睛卖萌博同情，哦不，眼中满是恳求的救世主，迫不得已，Snape教授张开紧抿的嘴唇，含住食物狠狠地咀嚼，好像要把救世主，额，食物碾碎一样。

就这样，时间在一人喂食一人被迫张嘴的沉默中缓缓流过，而Snape教授看见的，就是收拾好餐盘的Harry一脸欲言又止。

“Sev，你一整天没和我说过话了。”

刚才迷糊的撒娇不算！

看着别扭内向的爱人，Harry教授无奈的同时又感觉到，害羞的教授真的好可爱。〃-〃好可爱，好可爱……好…好…好想上他……

额，今天绝对不行！

努力压抑自己的欲望，没办法，爱人过于性感也是个甜蜜的痛苦。

“Sev，我说过你想说什么就告诉我。你知道的，我爱你。”

抱起仍有些瘫软的爱人坐在沙发上，救世主非常狗腿地做起了人肉靠垫。招来教授所需要的书，顺带亲吻着爱人的额头。

他的Sev真的又香又软，不过，掂了掂，好像有点太瘦了？下定决心的救世主决定明天早上开始要多做些有营养的食物，将他的教授养的白白胖胖的。

“为什么……”

“怎么了，Sev？”

“不……”

将脑袋埋进救世主的胸膛，可惜某个视力良好见到教授通红耳尖的救世主直觉敏锐地感觉到应该要问出来。

“说吧，Sev，无论你想知道什么，我的全部永远向你敞开。”

“为……为什么会爱上我？”

捕捉到那越来越小的声音中不可察觉的一丝颤抖，爱人不安，他又何尝没有呢？

“因为你实在性感的要死，Sev。因为我从四年级开始就不时地注意你，因为我嫉妒你对德拉科的偏爱，在我看见你的记忆后，我甚至嫉妒我的母亲！在我看见你被那条该死的蛇咬伤，那止不住的鲜血无论我施多少个止血咒都没有用，那时，真的……我恐惧了，我才发觉我多么不想要失去你，即使那时我不清楚真相，但我发觉我爱你，Sev。”准确捕捉因惊讶抬头的爱人唇，轻轻碾磨，“我爱你，爱的几乎发疯，我从没想过有一天我会如翠深爱一个人，每一秒都比上一秒还要迷恋他。你不是问过如果你当时拒绝我会如何么？我告诉你，Sev，我绝对不会放你走，你只能是我的！”

虽然最后面几句话说得格外霸道，却也不难听出救世主的惶恐。

抓住救世主胸前的衣襟，魔药教授低声喃喃。

“其实……做爱的时候也很舒服，我只是……觉得有些累而已……所以，并不是忍耐什么的……”

“Sev？”

你如此真诚、勇敢，我又怎会舍得离去？

我拥有了你的爱，又怎会将自己的爱不给你？

斯莱特林不接受同情，他们冷漠，但他们也会爱。

“I love you……”

定住的救世主不自觉地挠挠乱糟糟的头发，Sev，刚才，说了什么？！！！

“我只说一遍！该死的Potter，如果敢再问你就给我滚出去！”

毫无威慑力的话语被救世主一口吞入腹中，激烈的舌吻过后，魔药教授拒绝抬起已经通红的脸。

及时在事态即将发展到少儿不宜时停下来，幸好救世主还记得今晚不宜房事，不过，明晚也许可以？

“Sev，我爱你。”

“嗯。”

“我爱你。”

“……嗯。”

“我……”

“你再说下去今晚就滚回你的房间！”

灯灭，这次入睡，身边多了一个温暖的环抱。如果有人此时进入这里，可以看见漆黑的大床上紧紧依偎的两人安心而平和的睡脸。

梦中，走远的人再次返回，为他披上遮住刺目阳光的外袍，紧紧把他拥入怀中，这次，他没有躲开。

“我们走吧？”

“……好。”

如果有人问到Snape教授现在幸福么，虽然可能会遭受到可怕的毒液喷撒或是诅咒什么的，但若是对方愿意搭理你的话，答案毫无疑问是:

“Yes.”


End file.
